Shackles of the wings of a crow
by shichi19
Summary: The day started normally for Karasuno however, their seemingly peaceful days were about to be interrupted by a well known team, way back in middle school. One of the members appeared before Hinata to invite him back. How did Hinata know this team? What secrets does he holds? Will Hinata choose this team over Karasuno or will he continue with Karasuno and move on from the past?


**Author's notes:**

**Hi there! Lately I've been engrossed in reading and watching Haikyuu! So I guess this is what happens to someone like me who just can't sit tight in one place.**

**All in all, I hope that you enjoy in reading this fanfic that I've made.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu! or any of its characters or story. All of them belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mountain Pass<strong>

Hinata was riding his bicycle normally like he always do to go to school for their morning practice. On his way through the mountain pass he passed by a boy jogging through the road.

Hinata stopped to look closely to the boy as he thought of him being familiar. The jogging boy stopped in his track to look back to him. He had his hood on so he cannot clearly see his face but, he can clearly feel his gaze. The boy removed his hood, revealing his face.

Hinata had his eyes widen to him as he slowly get down his bike. "Y-you are..."

**Karasuno High School**

Meanwhile in Karasuno's high gym, Kageyama arrived early expecting to see Hinata. He stopped in tracks to see no one there. "Huh? Hinata is still not here? That's weird, normally..." he pictured in his head, the two of them racing to the club room. "That idiot still not here, I wonder if something happened? Thinking of it as nothing, he tossed the thought aside as he wait for his other seniors.

Seconds, minutes, almost half hour passed before his seniors arrived. Daichi and Sugawara first arrived of the seniors, they too, noticed the absence of Hinata.

Sugawara looked around as if looking for something. "huh? Hinata is still not here?"

Kageyama nodded to him. "Yes."

Daichi opened the door to the club room while deep in thought. "That's quite unusual, normally he's already here around this time together with Kageyama."

Kageyama let himself inside to change his clothes. "Knowing that idiot, I'm sure he will be here later."

Daichi and Sugawara looked to each before shrugging it off. "That's right, also, knowing him, he will not skip morning practice." said Sugawara.

Later on, the other members of the club came but, there's still no sign of Hinata coming. Each of the members coming noticed of the absence of the said boy.

Kageyama was the one most wondering of why Hinata was still not arriving. In an hour and the bell will ring, signaling the end of the morning practice. 'That idiot! where is he?! Does he even realize that he still he needs practice for his receiving?! for his spike?!' Kageyama continued his thoughts while practicing together with Tanaka, who is on the other hand, weirded out of Kageyama as he continuously spike harder together with the face he's making. "Oi, Kageyama, are you okay?" Kageyama looked to him, no, he practically glared at him. Tanaka repeated his question but, with low voice, "A-are you ok?"

Kageyama calmed down and said "Osu..." in a voice barely audible.

The bell already rang but Hinata haven't shown his face in the gymnasium. Kageyama quickly changed his clothes to check hinata in his homeroom, Yachi approached after he changed his clothes. She wanted to go with him to check Hinata.

When they arrived to his homeroom, they first looked around. They still can't see Hinata so they decided to come back later during lunch.

Kageyama and Yachi went to their respective classroom for the class was about to start. As Kageyama walked to his classroom, he was deep in thought. 'Hinata didn't come to morning practice yet Ukai-kantoku didn't seem that surprised, Takeda-sensei also didn't seem to mind too. Do they know something? Or did something happen?' his thought continued through class up though lunch break.

As said earlier, Kageyama and Yachi came back to check if Hinata arrived yet. "Do you think Hinata will be there?" Yachi questioned Kageyama as she looked up to him. Kageyama shrugged before answering, "Who knows, but it would be better if he is there."

Yachi looked at Kageyama with admiration, however in Kageyama's head was a different matter. 'That idiot, he didn't show up this morning, don't tell me he's avoiding us or he's literally skipping! That idiot when I catch him I'm gonna beat him to it!'

When they arrived to his classroom, they still can't find Hinata. Yachi called out to a boy who was about to exit the room. "U-umm! E-excuse me, can I ask you something?"

The boy blinked once before looking behind her, he froze in his tracks with Kageyama practically glaring at him. "W-what do you w-want?" He looked down to see Yachi smile. "umm... Hinta Shoutou-kun, do you know him?"

"Hinata? Yeah I know him, he belongs to this class after all. Do you need something from him?"

Kageyama and Yachi smiled before the boy continued. "But sorry, he's not present at the moment."

"eh? What do you mean?" The two looked at him puzzlement. "Well, I don't really much about it. The teachers said something about him being excused from school but, didn't tell us the reason."

Hinata not present this morning was weird enough, and now this. Kageyama and Yachi stayed silent, they thanked the boy and walked backed to their classrooms. They just have to tell this to their seniors and question later the coach and adviser.

**Back in Time, Mountain Pass**

Hinata stared at him with wide eyes. "Y-you are... who are you again? I'm sure I've met you before but I can't remember." He tilted his head, uncertain.

"kuhahaha... you never change... _ouji._" Hinata snapped back from his uncertainty earlier the moment he heard the person before him, to call him 'ouji.' "hahaha," Hinata laughed while the stranger looked at him straightly. "I think you're mistaken, I don't know anyone with the name ouji or even with the nickname. Though I know someone with the nickname 'King of Court.'"

"If you're trying to play dumb, that ok with me. If you can't realize who I am just by calling you 'ouji', what about 'Riou'? You should have realized that I'm someone from your past matches way back in middle school as I was able to call you by your court name."

Hinata had his eyes be shadowed by his hair as he speak. "That's right (Souyou né...)... Riou... ouji... those were one of the examples people call me back in middle school way before I started a club. The one who invited me to play into matches together with other people of the same age, that time, those moments you've given to me, to us, there's no way I could forget you..." Hinata looked up to have a better view of the person before him. "Stupid captain! Bakamichi!"

The boy sighed before he continued. "Riou-kun, it's not 'bakamichi' or 'stupid captain', it's Runomichi, R-U-N-O-M-I-C-H-I. Don't tell me you've really forgot that."

Hinata looked down and had his hair cover his eyes again. The person before him, Runomichi, noticed his silence. "Huh? What's wrong Rio-"he got cut off as Hinata kicked his sides.

"Shut up! Bakamichi! I told you many times not to call me by my nickname or Riou! What if other people heard you!"

Runomichi carefully stand up as he press his side. "I don't think there will be anyone be able to hear us around this part."

"Shut up!" Hinata glared at him before sighing and, helping him up. "Here, stand up." He offered his hand to help him up. "Tell me the truth, why are you here? I'm pretty sure that you didn't come here just to say 'hello' or just to walk around. Is your school having a camp around here?"

Runomichi gratefully took his hand as he answer his question before he smiled. "Unfortunately, that's the case."

Hinata looked at him, dumbfounded. "Huh?"

Runomichi sighed before continuing."Geez, I didn't know you're this hard to talk to. Back then, you're beside me all the time. And now..." He started shaking which made Hinata to step back in defensive form. "Now that you've got new teammates you've forgotten all about us~! bwaaa~!"

He cried which made Hinata to smack him in the head. "Be serious! Bakamichi! Hurry up and tell me the reason will you! I'll be late for our morning practice at this rate!" Runomichi smiled and laughed again. "w-what?"

Runomichi faced him and took his hand. "You don't have to worry about your morning practice, we already contacted your school today about you being excuse for the day since tomorrow will be weekend." He pushed the dumbfounded Hinata to his bike and rode behind him. "Now... Let's go! Everyone is waiting!"

"Eh? Wait... What?! You didn't even tell me why you're here and I don't even know where we are going!" Runomichi shook his head with a sigh. "Hinata, you really forgot about our promise three yrs ago huh?"

Hinata looked at him with different thoughts flying through his mind. 'eh? Promise? Three years ago? Was there such thing? huh...?' Hinata suddenly shout and looked at Runomichi. "Promise, you mean the thing about us, as a team again to compete? I mean with our team back in middle school?"

This just made Runomichi sigh again. "*sigh* Hinata-kun, seeing as you remembered it. I can take it that you already know where we are going right?"

"But..." Hinata faced forward with uncertainty. "If I go now, my teammates might be worried for me and, I just felt that I'll be betraying them."

"That's the reason why we always had our disguise before we play. And besides, seeing how you play, I don't think any of them will even know that the so-called _'Prince'_ in court is you." Hinata didn't answer but he just started pedaling his bike to their destination. "Well, don't worry that much about it. We'll be sure to let you go to your excursion with your team this coming summer." Still no answer, the silence continued as they go.

**Karasuno High**

The end of the class came together with the bell. The volleyball club already started their afternoon practice. The practice went on as usual however, with fewer voices and shouts, as one of them was not present. The end of the time of practice came without them noticing.

Kageyama can't help himself but have his thoughts running the whole. He wanted to ask their coach and adviser if they know something but don't know how. Sugawara noticed how Kageyama act during the practice together with Yachi so, he can't help himself but wonder if they have something between the two of them.

While they were changing, Sugawara approached Kageyama to ask him. "Kageyama, is something going on in your mind? You're acting weirder than usual, Yacho-san is also acting weird. Did something happened?"

Kageyama flinched as he face Sugawara, he's thinking of he should tell him about his thoughts or not. He looked to Sugawara's worried face before deciding to tell him, he fiddled his fingers as he look sideway unable to look in the face. "A-about Hinata, I went to his classroom with Yachi to check on him but he's not there. His classmates told us that he was excused from school since morning and... I noticed how the coach and Takeda-sensei looked unsurprised this morning so... um... I thought that maybe they know... something..."

Sugawara looked at him surprised with his thoughts. 'Woah, thats the reason why he's been restless since this morning?! Even though he's awkward and hard to approach, he really do care about his teammates.' He smiled to himself as he tapped Kageyama's shoulder. "Which means, you wanted to ask the coach and Takeda-sensei but you don't know how to, right?" Kageyama nod to him furiously as his smile crept to hi lips once again, "Well, I could go with you... should we tell this to Daichi too?" He looked to Kageyama before he took his hand. "Well, let's leave it as it be. Let's just ask the coach and Takeda-sensei before we go home." After they change their clothes, they talked to Daichi about the matter and went to their coach.

Their coach and Takeda-sensei were talking about something when they saw them. Daichi asked them about Hinata however, the coach and Takeda-sensei looked to each other, not knowing whether to tell them or not.

"Ukai-kun?" Takeda-sensei looked at the coach to leave to him the final decision.

"If we're to tell you, that there's possibility of Hinata changing school. What are you going to do?" Ukai looked to the three boys in front of him.

The question itself brought many doubts and thoughts to the three, with one similar question to all of them. 'Hinata? That Hinata change school? From Karasuno he always look up, to other school?' Sugawara and Daichi looked to Kageyama, as he had his hair cover his eyes together with his silence.

"That idiot, Hinata is not that type of person. I'm sure he'll be back." he held his head up, "'Cause he's the one who said to himself, that he's going to surpass the 'Small Giant'! and I'm going to believe in him doing so!" Kageyama looked down again as he looked away while blushing furiously. "A-and besides, w-what will become of o-our offense if he's not here... I-it's not like I-I'm worried about him or anything... just that..." Sugawara and Daichi looked to each other as they tapped his shoulder. "Good job!"

The two adults smiled to each other as they watch the three. Ukai cleared his throat to get the attention of the three as he continued. "About what I said earlier. Hinata's coach back in middle school called me this morning, he said something about their team temporarily entering a competition in the prefecture."

Takeda-sensei, on the other hand, explained Hinata's excused from school. "Hinata's mother and coach called the school for him to be excused for the next few days in exchange for remedial classes later on."

The two noticed the relief in them but Ukai added some more anyway. "And one more, Hinata also told me that he'll come with us to the excursion this summer so he can practice with us."

Daichi raised his eyebrows in question as he heard their coach say something about Hinata's coach back in middle school. 'Didn't Hinata said that he only had that one match as his experience in a competition in volley back in middle school?'

The other two smiled they said their goodbyes to the two adults as they went home together with the other club members. The two adults watched them from behind as they wish that nothing change when Hinata comes back and be aware of his secret.

* * *

><p><strong>All in all, that would be the end of the chapter~! By the way, the fanfic started by the start of the Summer Camp in the manga and, for those who don't know Yachi, Yachi is their manager coming in the future chapters of Haikyuu!<strong>

**I ****hope that you guys enjoyed reading it, reviews and comments are appreciated.**

**Thank you~! See you on the next chapter!**


End file.
